The Transfer Student
by littleLJ
Summary: Moonrise is new to Hogwarts and is sorted into Gryffindor but the only room available is with the pranksters of Hogwarts and what if she starts to fall for one of them.
1. Transfer

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

The Transfer Student

Chapter 1

" You have to understand Ms. Summers that in the magical community that students hardly ever transfers schools in the middle of a semester, but you' ll have to be sorted like everyone else so not to embarrass in front of everyone we will sort you now." the man called Dumbledore said with a small smile. Moonrise followed the professor to a stool with a ragged old hat " sit here Ms. Summers" Moonrise sat on the stool the and the professor placed the ragged hat on her head and the hat spoke " well you have seen your fair share of horrors but still your personality is a never ending smile but you have stood in the face of defeat and held your ground you shall do well in gryffindor" Dumbledore sighed and said "I have a question to ask of you" " ask away " replied Moonrise not really understanding the issue "well there seems to be in issue the first year girls have filled up the dorms but there is a place open in the boys dorm but you have to be able to put up with a lot of trouble." Moonrise smiled and said " if I can't put up with a little trouble then I wouldn't be me."


	2. Questions

Disclaimer I don't own Harry potter

Chapter 2

"Minerva, the child is up to the challenge so why don't you take her to her room" Dumbledore said with in amused expression playing across his features as Minerva lead the new student out of the room knowing that she will have an interesting year ahead of her.

Moonrise looked ahead of her as she tired recalled where she had heard the women's name before. The women said " I will have a student help you catch up, and any questions you have ask the prefects do not trust your roommates." Moonrise finally figured it out and spoke up "So you're the person who will be held legally responsible of me." Minerva stop at the girls frankness " yes that would be me." she replied rather quietly. Moonrise speeded up and cut McGonagall off and stopped right in front of her " You have to explain to me how this will work. Do you want me calling you mum or is this sort of a foster thing were you are just a guardian, but you still got to lay down the rules. " McGonagall was shocked at the maturity of the girl before her she reigned in her surprise and answered the plainly stated question laid before her "Well I would prefer you not to call me mum first of all and it will be more like fostering if you want anything come see me and if you make friends before the holiday break come see me first." Moonrise smiled " well since we're talking I do have a few question that you can answer one were can I find a job two is it okay that I don't have a wand yet three what up with my roommates." Minerva smiled " first there is Hogsmeade that you can look into for a job secondly we will take you to Ollivander's sometime this week or next and thirdly well you have to figure out your own opinion of them." " Thanks that's all I needed to know now where am I staying"

McGonagall was pleased with the new addition to Hogwarts. As she walked down the hall to her office she came across three sniggering boys two of which were identical. " Boys come here I'd like to have a word with you" professor McGonagall stated sharply. The boys looked at each other in surprise and stood before her one of the twins said " whatca need us for ma'am " " well I'm just here to inform you that you have a new roomate" with that McGonagall walked off. "George my brother what shall we do to get rid of said roomate." Fred stated with a sly smile that would give any student at Hogwarts the chills. George replied frankly "Lets turn him pink brother.


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own Harry potter

Chapter 3

Lee looked at the twins in pure confusion not understanding " what do you mean turn him pink?" "Well" started Fred "we have this-" " experiment that we have been working on " continued George " now is a good time to put it to the test." they finished off together with identical mischievous smiles.

Moonrise set up her bed and went to take a shower. The boys crept into their room and George slipped a bag of powder out of his drawer and tossed it to Fred who was standing over Moonrise's bed a sprinkled powder all over it. With that done he tossed it back and they each hide in their respective beds with the curtains pulled. The next morning they noticed there new roommates curtains closed and decided not to wake them up.

Moonrise rolled out of bed as the sun was shining at full blast threw the window. She looked around first noticing that her roommates were again missing in action. As she stretched out she glanced at the clock reading 9:50 she had missed first period and had 10 minutes to get to second period.

Professor flitwick had just started class as a girl came in who was tall, lean, had hair as dark a midnight that ended at her hips, and was completely pink


End file.
